


Gloris

by Milkiu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I really hope you guys like it!, Omg This is gonna be embarrassing but I'm gonna try hopefully this is really good ajlksdfja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkiu/pseuds/Milkiu
Summary: This takes place in Chapter 20 *Sweats* Basically what I imagine they um did after Kyrie signs her contract with Lucifer *Sweats* Its um really lewd but I wanted to try to get a grasp of hottie dom Lucifer aslkfjsdak My self insert is a masochist what can I say LOL //////Anyways enjoy!
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 37





	Gloris

Lucifer stood infront of Kyrie. There was still a sizeable distance between them but she felt like his body heat was already licking her body up and down as if he was embracing her. She felt his gaze and she now regrets wearing her sleepwear. It might of been just a black long sleeve turtleneck and shorts, but they were tantalizing on her body all the same. The thigh high stockings probably didn't help things either. He simply chuckled as she squirmed underneath his intensity.

  
She was alone finally since a long while with Lucifer... Kyrie's heart couldn't stop pounding in her ears. She knew that no one was going to step in and get her out of this mess this time... Why did she have to fall in love with a sadistic demon prince like him?

  
_Not like she would admit to that anyways..._

  
Kyrie turned her face and looked away. She was flustered and frustrated knowing full well he had a smug look on his face that she wished she could just punch right off.

  
"Oh? For someone who's been but a honest and a rather sweet-hearted human being, you sure are feisty at times too when you want to be..."

  
She wiggled and rubbed her thighs together. She couldn't bare to look at him. If she did she knew she would become undone and die right there. 

  
_Would it feel nice? Him working her up to the point that she couldn't stand it and then finally release all at once?..._

  
"S-Stop it... Lucifer..."

  
He stepped closer, grasping her chin gently but firmly.

  
"I can't force you to do what I want with magic... But I know you'll do as I say anyways..." 

  
"Now look at me Kyrie..."

  
She knew deep down he was right. She looked up at with hazy eyes full of lust. His black gloved covered fingertips brushing at her soft lips that he kept staring at. His red eyes felt like they were piercing through her. She was grateful that she was immune to his demonic influence but she didn't really feel like it would matter in the end anyways.

  
It felt really good being treated like this. Hes so beautiful too... she wonders if he feels the same way about her... but shes too embarrassed to ask now.

  
"Open..."

  
She did as he asked. Her soft lips parting as he brushed his against hers before devouring her.

  
She whimpered and squirmed under his embrace. She was pushed against the wall and forced to submit to all of his desires... Which right now was to taste her sweetness... And it was delicious even to him, a demon of the devildom. She kept wiggling and pressing herself against him at times, feeling how hard he was through his black pants but knowing that she would have to wait until **HE** felt ready. She hated this turmoil. She wanted it so much yet she was so embarrassed by it. He simply chuckled inbetween kisses, moaning with hers until he finally moved away.

  
Her eyes looked strangely like hearts as she panted and gasped for air finally. He didn't need to breathe but she did, and she was finally lucky to be able to get air for once, but she loved every second of it.

  
"L-Lucifer..."

  
He licked his lips slowly.

  
_"Delicious little creature aren't you..."_

  
Something stirred within him. He wanted more... It threatened to devour him completely if he didn't take care of this insatiable hunger...

  
"Take off your bottom garment Kyrie... Do it slowly. I know you want more but you will do as I say or you will have nothing tonight..."

  
She nodded knowing her face was as bright red as any cherry. She slowly pulled her shorts that were rather too short for her curvature of her hips. His eyes hungrily stared in silence as he watched her obey his every command. She stood there finally wearing just her top, panties, and thigh high stockings now. She wasn't even naked and it already was more sexual to see her like this than he realized. How could such a human have such a effect on him?

  
"Good Girl... Now Turn Around."

  
She looked up at him in surprise but obeyed. She felt like she could die right there standing half naked infront of Lucifer.

  
_God... It was too much..._

  
She wasn't the only one thinking that thought as Lucifer watched and took his fill of her form. He slowly took off his gloves one by one, dropping them on the floor. His mantle already on the ground as well as taking off his shoes. He wanted to enjoy feeling her against himself. He thought of what he planned to do to her tonight as he slowly unfastened his vest leaving him only in his black dress shirt halfway unbuttoned showing his bare chest and his slacks.

  
He has never touched a human before. He knew he couldn't go overboard on her, but he still wanted to keep teasing her. Every movement, reaction, and facial expression she did only caused him to dive further into a frenzy. While she hates the fact that he has kept his composure on his face this whole time, she doesn't realize hes anything but internally.

  
He pressed himself further, eliciting a gasp in response. He smelled the mysterious sweet scent in her hair of violet and leather. The perfume she always uses he secretly loved as she wandered down the dorms. Her thick black long hair was so soft, as well as her lovely tan hips wiggling side to side before he grasped them in his hands and pressed them towards his hips, growling in her ear to make her stop. She was only allowed to move when he said so after all.

  
His excitment is evident and clear with how big and hard it was, pressing against her rear end as she bit down on her lip hard. She felt like a helpless little lamb... A cute sheep that was waiting to be devoured whole by the big bad wolf. She gasped and even cutely moaned as he bit down on her neck at times harshly before feathering her neck with kisses. She knew he was marking her... Showing the whole world that she was his...

  
_What would the others think? Seeing her like this... Knowing full well who the owner is? It was so shameful... Yet why was she excited by it?_

  
Lucifer kept making her gasp and moan softly as he continued to feast upon her neck. She cried out cutely as he licked at a particularly sensitive spot as he pressed against her even more.  
"I told you long before didn't I Kyrie?... That demons go mad when they want something so badly... To the point that they will do anything to have it? And right now the object of my desire for now and forever will be you and only you... I won't rest until you are mine in mind, body, and soul. Accept only me, My Darling Kyrie..."

  
His deep voice was so lovely against her ear. She gasped and panted so heavily as she continued to cry out for him. Her panties were definitely ruined now. He must of caught on to that because he tossed her on the bed as she struggled to cover herself down there and keeping her thighs and legs close.

  
"Show me... Show me the effect I had on you."

  
She wanted to resist... _I wonder what will happen if I defied him for once?_ It wouldn't be fun the whole time if I kept doing as he asked...  
So she didn't. She shook her head no and defiantly looked back at him.

  
"Wrong Answer."

  
Before she could say anything he began to start putting his clothes back on. She was shocked and looked back at him in surprise as she got up.

  
"W-What?! W-Wait I-"

  
"And do what? You said no, so clearly you don't want this. I must of misread the mood and I apologize. I simply will leave and you can rest here for the night alone."

  
He was about to grab his mantle before he felt his shirt in the back pulled. Kyrie was blushing and staring at the ground but was firmly pulling on it.

  
"P-Please... Don't leave..."

  
He smiled at her. _So cute._

  
He began to strip, much faster than before, but kept only his slacks on now and his shirt was now fully unbuttoned. His bare chest was so muscular and strong... Much more than she expected it to be. _Did he have to be so damn beautiful? Its not fair..._

  
She blushed and sat up, slowly spreading her legs apart so he could stare and see the very visible wet spot that showed her arousal from his ruthlessness from prior.

  
"P-Please... L-Let me..."

  
"Let you what?"

  
"I-Its too embarrassing..."

  
"If you won't say I'll leave for good this time..."

  
She wanted to die. She mustered up all her courage to say it.

  
"Please let me cum... Lucifer..."

  
He simply smiled as he took her lips again, pressing his fingers against her panty-covered entrance as he began to tease and toy with it as she whimpered even more and panted hard.

"As you wish..."

  
She arched her back as she felt his fingers brutally pound and played with her soft entrance over and over making her shake and tremble as her liquids sprayed out. She screamed and did her best to cover his mouth but he moved her hands away as he was merciless in her sensitive core. Her insides desperately squeezing his hand to try to make him not leave but then he would stop sometimes, pulling out his fingers completely to make her whine and plead for more before going back in. A ruthless and cruel back and forth until she couldn't contain it anymore.

  
"I-I'm cumming! A-Ahhh! S-Stop it! Luciferrr D-Don't!!" She was squirming and crying out, to release or to stop, she couldn't decide but she knew he would decide for her. He pressed hard against her sweet spot as she came hard, squirting and trembling all over before collapsing onto the bed. She gasped and tried to catch her breath as she knew she could die right there with how smug he looked watching her orgasm.

  
"Y-You're so cruel..."

  
"Am I? I helped you release didn't I?"

  
She looked away from him even more redder than before in a soft pout.

  
"Y-You demon..."

  
_Ah... He just wanted to eat her up._

  
He positioned himself looming over her and grasping her chin to face him again. Her long hair fanned all around her as she blushed and felt her heart ache seeing him look at her like she was the most beautiful thing ever created.

  
"Sadly, Even I have limits... I wont hold back any longer Kyrie..."

  
She knew what was going to happen... She was going to be one with him... She was so nervous and scared... _What if she was awful in bed? What if he finds her unattractive after this?_ So many paranoid thoughts ran through her head, all the while as he unzipped his pants to reveal his hardened glory.

  
_Wow... Its way bigger than she thought._

  
He teased her entrance by rubbing and slapping it against her soaking wet entrance as she whimpered and pleaded him to stop. Did he have to tease her so? It was so ruthlessly cruel...  
"L-Lucifer... P-Please..."  
He claimed her lips once again before shoving himself into her roughly. She screamed in their kiss as he was already pounding her mercilessly. Her brain could only see white and shocks of pain before they began to flow and ebb into pleasure. _She should hate this... Hate this... Hate it... You must... Or you'll be eaten up by him for good..._

  
Her legs were lifted up and over his shoulders as he went so deep inside. He reached and grinded so deep all of her weakest points. She couldnt stop moaning if she wanted to. She never thought she could feel so good in all of her life. He was so deep... So incredibly strong and rough. Their kisses made her crave them more and more. Her heart was filled to burst with her love for him.

  
"A-Ah... Kyrie..."

  
"L-Luciferrr!! Ah... N-Not too rough! S-Stop...."

  
How has no one heard them being so loud by now.

  
He kept going. It was like a unending piston as he drove his pent up desires of thousands of years and carved it into her flesh. Even stopping to flip her onto her stomach to take her from behind more so as she clung onto a pillow to bite down hard. She was doing all she could to stifle her moans and screams. She would take every drop of his seed. She felt so hot and warm and full from how great it felt inside...

  
"F-Feels... So Good..."

  
His cock finally leaving her slit as he seemed to need air despite not needing it as he watched it flow out a bit. He came more than he expected. She looked back over her shoulder at him to see him just as flushed as she was. There was no going back from this now.  
She crawled to him to be in his arms as they exchanged soft kisses and whispers of love.

  
~

  
How long were they there?

  
She felt like they were trapped in his room for days now. They did so many crazy things... She sucked on him over and over, as well as take so many of his loads in all of her entrances. She was pounded hard against the walls, every furniture in the room, and sat down in front of him to be marked finally with his demonic seed. She sat on his lap as she was trying to catch her breath, her body and face covered in a dark red blush as her eyes were lost in ecstacy. She felt like they kept making love all day long and then some.  
He was rather surprised himself. He thought he was the insatiable one, but she wanted it just as much too. Especially when he was finally losing energy after hours and hours she began to take his member in her mouth to revitalize him so they could keep going all over again.

  
Whats even more humourous was: They still wanted more.

  
She moved to sit upright and look down at him while they both were on his bed with his sheets thrown everywhere.

  
"Lucifer... Let me have more..."

  
He simply smirked as he pulled her back into his abyss.


End file.
